My Sweet Man
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Mata onyx itu kini menatap karamelnya dengan dalam. Senyuman lebar pria yang tengah memeluknya ini seakan menghangatkannya. /"Aku hanya menginginkan satu ciuman dari gadis aneh sepertimu sebagai bayarannya, Nona"/ Fanfic request dari pemenang pertama NaLu Day Competition. Special Fanfic for Arlzureine Karale! Enjoy!


Pintu mobil itu dibanting dengan keras oleh gadis pirang itu. Mata karamelnya berkilat-kilat tanda dia sedang memendam amarah. Dipukulnya setir mobil di hadapannya berkali-kali demi melampiaskan kemarahannya. Berbagai macam sumpahan dan umpatan dia keluarkan untuk Ayahnya.

Ayahnya? Ya, Lucy Heartfilia baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan sang Ayah.

Karena apa? Untuk alasan yang cukup 'umum', gadis itu sudah merasa sangat muak dengan sikap Ayahnya yang selalu saja mencampuri urusannya. Selalu mengatur hidupnya dan membuatnya terkekang dalam rantai peraturan.

Namun, hari ini Ayahnya sudah sangat keterlaluan!

Lucy memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah, "Menamparku hanya karena aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang pilihan Ayah? Cih, Ayah tidak akan bisa memisahkanku dengan Gray," desisnya.

**.**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**My Sweet Man**

**by**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke jok mobil di sampingnya. Dia menatap sebuah kotak persegi berwarna hijau muda yang tergeletak di sana. Alih-alih menyetir mobilnya, Lucy meraih kotak itu dengan cepat.

Ditatapnya dalam-dalam permukaan kotak itu. Terlihat dari mata karamelnya yang sayu, terdapat sinar kegelisahan di sana.

"Benarkan? Kita tidak akan terpisahkan, 'kan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Dia tersenyum sekilas, lalu menaruh kotak itu ke tempat semula.

Kembali menatap ke depan, Lucy segera terpana mendapati pemandangan di depannya.

Butir-butir kecil berwarna putih kini tengah berjatuhan ke bumi, dan perlahan menghiasi jalanan dengan putih sucinya.

"Yuki..." gumamnya.

Dia tersenyum simpul menatap beberapa butiran salju yang hinggap di kaca depan mobilnya.

"Musim dingin telah dimulai. Gray pasti sangat senang. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kantornya dan memberikan biskuit cokelat ini," ujarnya seraya menatap kotak hijau di sampingnya.

XXX

Lucy memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran gedung Perusahaan Fullbuster Corporation. Alih-alih memastikan bahwa pipinya tidak semerah tadi, Lucy segera keluar dari mobilnya sambil menggenggam kotak berisi biskuit di tangannya.

Saat memasuki kantor Gray, Lucy segera disambut dengan ramah oleh seluruh pegawai Perusahaan.

"Selamat sore Lucy-san." sapa salah satu pegawai di sana.

Lucy tersenyum manis ke arah pegawai itu. "Selamat sore." sapanya balik. "Apa Gray ada di ruangannya?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Gray-sama sedang ada di ruangannya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan rapat dengan beberapa perusahaan." jawab pegawai itu, ramah.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah, aku ke ruangannya dulu, ya! Terima kasih sebelumnya!" ucap Lucy, lalu segera berjalan menuju ruangan Gray setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang pegawai.

Pegawai itu tersenyum menatap kepergian Lucy, lalu berbalik hendak kembali ke ruangannya. Namun, seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depannya sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan nyaris membuatnya melompat kaget.

"P-Pak Manager?" ucapnya, masih syok dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba pria di hadapannya.

Pria yang di panggil 'Pak Manager' itu mendengus. "Apa kau baru saja mengatakan kepada Lucy-sama bahwa Gray-sama ada di ruangannya?" tanyanya, mengintimidasi.

"Y-Ya, pak. Tadi saya memang bilang begitu," jawab pegawai tersebut.

Mendengar itu, mata sang Manager pun langsung melotot ke arah bawahannya itu.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Gray-sama sedang bersama Juvia-sama di ruangannya?!" bentak pak Manager.

Mata pegawai itu pun ikut melotot, sontak saja dia berteriak dengan nyaring hingga orang-orang di sekitarnya segera menolehkan kepala mereka sejenak untuk menatapnya.

"EEEEHH?! L-Lalu bagaimana ini, Pak?" tanya pegawai itu, panik.

"Segera cegah Lucy-sama untuk ke ruangan Gray-sama kalau kau tidak ingin dipecat sekarang juga!" perintah Pak Manager itu.

Pegawai itu mengangguk dan dengan secepat kilat menyusul Lucy yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan lift.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Lucy segera memasukinya.

"Lucy-san!" teriaknya pegawai itu. Namun, sayang. Pintu lift telah tertutup, dan kini dia benar-benar akan dipecat.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menyerah di sini!

Pegawai itu segera memasuki lift yang satunya untuk menyusul Lucy.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kalian akan segera mengetahuinya nanti...

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka, Lucy segera keluar dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Dia menggenggam kotak hijau berisi biskuit buatannya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kuharap Gray menyukai ini... Biskuit pertamaku..." batinnya. Pipinya sampai memerah membayangkan sang kekasih akan memakan biskuit buatannya itu.

Lucy sedikit merapikan lagi penampilannya, lalu segera berjalan menuju ruangan Gray.

Setibanya di depan pintu ruangan Gray, Lucy mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun dia segera menghentikannya.

_"Mungkin sekali-kali aku harus memberikannya suprise, 'kan?" _batinnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Lucy segera membuka pintu ruangan kerja Gray dengan pelan.

Baru saja dia ingin meneriakan kata 'suprise', mulutnya langsung terkunci ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan mengejutkan di hadapannya.

Dia melihat Gray sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang tak Ia kenal. Gadis berambut biru panjang yang kini tengah duduk di meja kerja Gray, dengan Gray yang memeluk pinggangnya. Hati Lucy serasa dihujam ribuan belati mendapati bahwa ciuman keduanya semakin memanas.

"A-A-A..." tak mampu berkata-kata, Lucy hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Kakinya terasa lemas, namun kenapa dia masih belum terjatuh? Kenapa mata ini tak mampu untuk berpaling dari pemandangan menyakitkan di depannya? Kenapa? Kenapa Gray melakukan ini?

"Lucy-sama! Lucy-sama!" teriak pegawai tadi seraya berlari menghampiri Lucy.

Sontak, Gray beserta gadis berambut biru yang tengah bersamanya itu menghentikan ciuman mereka dan segera menoleh ke arah pegawai itu. Dan mereka langsung membelalakan mata mereka mendapati Lucy sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"L-Lucy?!" seru Gray, kaget.

Lucy langsung tersentak mendengar panggilan Gray. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya memanas, dadanya terasa sesak. Otaknya mengisyaratkan kalau dia harus pergi dari sana sekarang juga.

"Ah! Lucy-sama!" teriak pegawai tadi menyadari kalau Lucy telah berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Sementara itu, Gray hanya diam di tempatnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis berambut biru di depannya masih menatap kepergian Lucy dengan cemas.

.

.

Lucy menekan tombol lift dengan brutal. Menekannya terus menerus tanpa henti, berharap lift di hadapannya akan segera terbuka. Dia sudah tidak ingin berada di sini lagi! Drama macam apa ini? Kenapa alur kehidupannya selalu membuatnya tidak berdaya seperti ini?

Apa tuhan membencinya? Kenapa? Kenapa harus dirinya?

Lucy menatap kotak biskuit yang masih berada di tangannya.

"Percuma saja aku membuat ini untuknya. Percuma saja aku datang ke sini... Percuma saja ... Aku mencintainya..." gumamnya.

Ting!

Lift di hadapan Lucy telah terbuka, dan pada saat itu juga Lucy langsung membuang kotak hijau itu ke tempat sampah.

Seorang pria berambut pink-salmon keluar dari lift tersebut. Mata mereka sempat bertemu, namun Lucy langsung membuang muka dan segera memasuki lift.

Lift tertutup, dan pria itu tampak masih menatap pintu lift dengan tatapan penasaran. Lalu matanya beralih ke tempat sampah, tepatnya ke arah kotak hijau yang berada di antara tumpukan bola kertas yang ada di dalam kotak sampah tersebut.

Terdiam beberapa detik sambil menatap kotak hijau yang menurutnya cukup 'menarik' itu, pria itu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar.

XXX

Lucy mengernyitkan alisnya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Telinganya seakan menjerit tidak suka dengan musik yang dia dengar. Beberapa kali dia memijat pelipisnya tanpa dia mulai 'tidak nyaman' dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Beberapa botol wine yang telah kosong kini bertengger di atas meja di hadapannya.

Lucy menuangkan kembali wine bermerk 'Vermouth' itu ke cangkir kecil, lalu meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Kemudian dia menuangkannya lagi, dan meminumnya. Dan begitu pun seterusnya.

Ya, Lucy kini sedang berada di sebuah klub malam, dengan banyak alkohol yang mengelilinginya.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya membawanya ke sana. Entah sudah berapa jam dan berapa botol yang telah dia habiskan di sana.

Dua orang pria tampan tampak menghampiri tempat duduknya. Ingin mengajaknya mengobrol, bahkan berusaha untuk menyentuh tubuhnya, namun meskipun sudah mabuk, Lucy masih tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Nona, kau butuh teman mengobrol?" tanya laki-laki itu, kulitnya berwarna hitam gelap.

"Kami bersedia menemanimu malam ini," pria yang satunya memasang senyuman menawannya, berharap Lucy akan terpesona dengan ketampanannya.

Sepertinya mereka berdua adalah host di sini. Host... Laki-laki yang 'melayani' pengunjung wanita di sini.

"Kurasa tidak. Pergilah," jawab Lucy, tidak memandang kedua pria itu.

Kedua pria itu sempat terkejut mendengarnya, namun mereka tidak menyerah. Mereka tetap berusaha mengajak Lucy mengobrol, sehingga membuat Lucy marah karena telah mengganggu ketenangannya.

Kedua pria itu tidak menggubris kemarahan Lucy, dan malah menuangkan wine untuk Lucy.

Lucy terdiam sejenak, lalu mengambil wine itu dan meminumnya.

Pria berkulit hitam itu tersenyum licik. Dia meraih tangan Lucy, dan Lucy membiarkannya.

Baru saja dia ingin mengelus tangan itu, namun seorang pria berambut pink datang menghampiri mereka.

.

.

Lucy merasa bahwa kedua pria itu meninggalkannya, dan satu orang pria asing menduduki kursi di sampingnya.

"Selamat malam, Nona," sapa pria itu.

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya dari botol wine ke wajah pria itu. Ah, pandangannya mulai kabur. Dia hanya bisa melihat warna pink dari rambut pria itu.

"Jadi, kau juga host di sini. Dan kau adalah bos dari kedua pria jalang itu, kan?" Lucy menuangkan wine di gelasnya dengan malas. Tak menyadari tatapan aneh dari pria di sampingnya.

"Hey, Nona. Kenapa gadis karrier seperti Anda bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Huh, apa pedulimu? Aku tidak butuh ditemani! Pergilah!" dengus Lucy seraya meminum winenya.

Pria itu menatap jejeran botol alkohol di atas meja. Botol-botol wine bermerk mahal. Seorang wanita karrier tidak mungkin mau menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka demi menghabiskan satu malam di tempat hina seperti ini, kecuali beberapa dari mereka ada yang ingin melupakan masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi dengan mabuk-mabukan di sini dan berakhir kehilangan keperawanan mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

Dan, gadis di sampingnya ini harus segera dia hentikan.

"Hey, Nona. Anda sudah terlalu banyak minum. Segeralah berhenti sebelum Anda benar-benar mabuk," nasehat pria itu.

Lucy kembali mendengus. "Heh, seorang host hina sepertimu beraninya menasehatiku! Apa pedulimu pada wanita asing sepertiku?!"

Pria itu sedikit terperanjat, lalu kemudian tersenyum lebar. Sekilas, Lucy dapat melihat senyuman itu, membuatnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau bisa menghancurkan hidupmu di sini, Nona. Wanita yang baru pertama kali memasuki klub malam sepertimu hanya akan berakhir menjadi seorang wanita 'malam'," ucap pria itu, tenang.

Lucy menatap pria itu dengan marah. "Kata-katamu kasar sekali, Host-san. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak keberatan dengan itu. Toh, hidupku memang sudah hancur sebelum aku menginjakkan kakiku di sini," ucap Lucy seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Pria itu sedikit meringis mendengarnya. "Kau punya masalah yang cukup serius hingga mengantarmu ke tempat hina ini, Nona?" tanya pria itu.

Lucy mengangguk. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah menerima kehadiran pria itu di sampingnya.

"Ayahku kini membenciku, Ibuku mengacuhkanku, orang yang kucintai menghianatiku. Apa lagi yang kupunya sekarang? Semuanya telah hilang. Mereka semua meninggalkanku. Aku benci mereka, sangat," desisnya, matanya berkilat-kilat, sarat akan kebencian yang mendalam.

Pria itu hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Lucy.

Lucy juga tidak mengharapkan komentar dari pria itu. Dia kembali menuangkan wine ke gelasnya.

Suara musik di sekelilingnya semakin menggila.

Lagi-lagi dia mengernyit tidak suka. Kebisingan ini seakan ingin membunuhnya!

"Aku tidak suka musik!" desisnya, entah pada siapa.

Pria di sampingnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku juga tidak suka musik di tempat ini," ucapnya.

Lucy melirik pria itu dengan kesal. "Kenapa host sepertimu membenci musik di tempat yang sudah seperti rumahmu sendiri?!" tanyanya, kesal. Merasa seolah pria di sampingnya ingin mempermainkannya dengan berbicara seperti itu.

"Nona, aku—"

"Aku tidak suka musik, lebih tepatnya aku membenci hiburan itu. Bagiku musik itu sangat mengganggu. Dia selalu mengacaukan ketenanganku..." papar Lucy.

Pria itu terdiam. "Well, semua orang punya pandangan tersendiri, 'kan?" dia tersenyum.

Lucy menatapnya malas, "Huh. Kau menyukainya?"

"Yah, kalau bicara soal menyukai, aku sangat suka. Kecuali musik seperti yang kita dengar sekarang," jawab pria itu.

Lucy hanya diam. Tidak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

Pria itu juga ikut terdiam, memandangi Lucy dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Antara tertarik bercampur aneh.

"Hey, mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tawar pria itu.

Lucy segera menatap pria itu dengan terkejut. "Apa kau lupa barusan aku bilang kalau aku membenci musik?" dia balik bertanya.

Pria itu melebarkan senyumannya. Meskipun pandangan Lucy sudah sangat kabur, tapi dia bersumpah bahwa dia sempat melihat senyuman itu lagi.

"Aku yakin setelah ini pandanganmu itu akan segera berubah," ucap pria itu dengan percaya diri.

Lucy memandang pria itu dengan malas. "Menarik. Bernyanyilah sesukamu, tapi aku tetap tidak akan pernah menyukai musik," ucap Lucy, yakin.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Nona," kemudian pria itu segera melangkah ke atas panggung. Berbicara sedikit dengan DJ dan penyanyi di sana, kemudian meminjam gitar mereka.

"Ehem! Tes, tes!" terdengar ketukan mic setelahnya.

Lucy mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah panggung. Samar-samar, dia melihat siluet pink yang berdiri di atas panggung.

Pria itu membenarkan posisi gitarnya, melirik sebentar Lucy yang tengah menatapnya melalui ekor matanya. Tersenyum sekilas, pria pink mencurigakan itu mulai memainkan gitarnya.

Alunan melodi yang indah segera menghampiri pendengaran Lucy, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau menajamkan telinganya.

Orang-orang yang tadinya 'tidak peduli' akan dunia sekitarnya, reflek menoleh ke arah panggung.

Sang pria pink seakan terhanyut dalam permainan gitarnya, membuat Lucy nyaris ikut terhanyut.

Hell! Jangan terpukau Lucy! Itu baru permainan gitarnya saja!

Lucy berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Pria itu mempersiapkan suaranya, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya.

_"Hey you..._

_The girl im looking at"_

Lucy mau tak mau mengernyit. Lagu berbahasa Inggris?

_"Let me see the sorrow in your eyes_

_Deep loneliness hidden there, I know..."_

Lucy melebarkan matanya. Apa maksud pria itu menyanyikan lagu ini?

Terdengar suara gitar kembali mendominasi.

_"Hey, look at me..._

_I will make your eyes shine again_

_I will always give you warmth_

_If you stay with me..."_

Lucy menaruh gelas wine-nya ke atas meja, bola karamelnya tak sekali pun berkedip dari sosok yang tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung.

Entah kenapa ... Lagu ini terasa menenangkan hatinya... Mungkin karena liriknya? Atau karena alunan nadanya?

_"Come..._

_Come closer..._

_I will painth the smile on your lips_

_I will make you fly again_

_I will burn away your sorrow and despair with my burning love..."_

Dan kini, Lucy benar-benar terhanyut dengan nyanyian pria itu...

XXX

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Nona?" tanya pria itu begitu dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Lucy.

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya. "Lumayan," jawabnya singkat.

Pria itu mengernyit mendengarnya. "Komentar lain?"

"Cukup membuat pengunjung klub ini terpesona..." jawab Lucy.

"Termasuk kau?"

Lucy segera tersentak mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku benci musik!"

"Tapi, kau menyukai nyanyianku, aku bisa melihatnya dari atas panggung." pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Huh, jangan sombong dulu, Tuan!" desis Lucy, tidak mau mengakui.

_"Tsundere..."_ batin pria itu.

"Hey, Nona. Lagu tadi itu untukmu," ucap pria itu.

"Lalu?"

"Itu tidak gratis,"

Lucy terdiam mendengarnya. Rupanya lagu itu bukan benar-benar dinyanyikan dengan tulus untuknya. "Semua host memang tidak jauh beda dari seorang laki-laki penggila uang," komentar Lucy.

Pria itu hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Lucy.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Lucy, dingin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan uangmu." pria itu langsung menolak.

Lucy mau tak mau harus kembali mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aa! Aku tahu! Kau pasti menginginkan tubuhku, 'kan? Kau memang tidak jauh beda dengan dua pria jalang tadi," desis Lucy.

Lagi-lagi, pria itu kembali terdiam. Tersinggung dengan perkataan Lucy? Ya, sedikit. Kenapa sedikit? Kalian akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi.

Pria itu merebut gelas wine dari tangan Lucy dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Hey! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Lucy menatap marah pria itu.

Pria itu tidak menggubris bentakan Lucy, dan malah menarik wajah Lucy mendekat ke wajahnya.

Lucy segera membelalakan matanya ketika merasakan kelembutan di bibirnya. Menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Lucy segera berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari pria hina yang tengah menciumnya itu.

Namun, yang terjadi dia malah semakin terjebak dalam ciuman itu ketika sang pria menekan bagian belakang kepalanya agar dia tidak menjauh. Lucy bisa merasakan, tangan kiri pria itu memeluk pundaknya. Kehangatan segera menjalari tubuhnya.

Apa... Apa maksud pria ini dengan memperlakukannya seperti ini?

Lucy kini melemaskan cengkramannya pada baju pria itu. Manik karamelnya terpejam, seakan dia tengah menikmati apa yang sedang diberikan oleh pria itu—tanpa dia sadari.

Tautan kedua bibir itu terlepas dengan perlahan. Lucy membuka matanya, pipinya merona. Kini, dia bisa melihat wajah pria itu, meskipun masih terlihat samar-samar.

Mata onyx yang kini menatap karamelnya dengan dalam.

"Aku hanya menginginkan satu ciuman dari gadis aneh sepertimu, Nona." ucap pria itu, lembut. Dia mengusap pelan ujung bibir Lucy.

Lucy terhenyak. Relung hatinya menghangat.

Siapa pria ini? Kenapa... Dia begitu baik kepadanya?

Senyuman lebar pria yang tengah memeluknya ini... Seakan menghangatkannya...

Mata Lucy kian memberat.

"Siapa... Siapa namamu?" tanya Lucy, pelan. Tak mampu menahan rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Namaku? Namaku adalah..."

Dan Lucy tidak mampu mencegah matanya untuk terpejam. Namun, samar-samar dia mendengar pria itu menyebutkan 'musim panas'.

XXX

Lucy membuka mata karamelnya dengan perlahan. Semuanya tampak buram.

Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, Lucy berusaha mengenali tempat di mana dia terbaring saat ini.

Terbaring?

Lucy membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Dia segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur king size yang tengah dia tempati.

"Di mana ini?" gumamnya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Ouch! I-Itte..." Dia memegangi bagian samping kepalanya ketika rasa sakit bercampur pusing menyergap saraf otaknya.

Terdiam beberapa menit, menunggu rasa sakit itu menghilang.

Setelah rasa sakit itu menghilang, dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Sepertinya dia mengenali tempat ini... Ini 'kan Hotel? Kenapa dia bisa berada di Hotel?

Sekilas, bayangan seorang pria berambut pink yang tengah memeluknya melintas di ingatannya.

Lagi-lagi, Lucy membulatkan matanya. Dia segera memeriksa bajunya, tidak tanggung-tanggung dia juga memeriksa seprai tempat tidur di bawahnya. Dan dia pun menghela nafas lega. Kenapa lega? Karena dia masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Dan tidak ada 'bekas' apa pun di tempat tidur.

Dia menurunkan kedua kakinya dari tempat tidur hingga menyentuh lantai. Dilihatnya jam weker di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

"Jam 9 pagi. Ayah pasti marah aku tidak pulang semalam," gumamnya. Namun, kemudian dia langsung tersentak. Dia 'kan sedang bertengkar dengan Ayahnya!

Sejenak, rasa pening yang amat sangat kembali menghampiri kepalanya, hingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

Tok! Tok!

Lucy segera mengangkat kepalanya, sambil menahan sakit dia berjalan ke arah pintu.

Seorang pelayan Hotel sudah berdiri di hadapannya ketika dia membuka pintu itu.

Lucy terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Maaf. Ada perlu apa, ya?" tanyanya, sedikit ketus. Oh, pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Maaf, jika saya telah mengganggu aktivitas Anda, Nona. Tapi, saya ke sini hanya ingin mengantarkan sarapan untuk Anda," pelayan itu membungkuk kepada Lucy, lalu menarik meja yang berisi banyak makanan mahal ke hadapan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Eh? Tapi, aku tidak memesan semua makanan ini," ucap Lucy, bingung.

"Teman laki-laki Anda yang telah memesankan semua ini untuk Anda, Nona," jawab pelayan itu, sopan.

Lucy mengernyitkan alisnya. "Teman laki-laki?" pikirnya.

Sekilas, bayangan pria berambut pink yang bersamanya semalam langsung merasuki pikirannya.

"Ah, apa pria itu berambut pink?" tanya Lucy.

"Ha'i," pelayan itu mengangguk.

Lucy kembali terdiam, lalu mempersilahkan pelayan itu masuk untuk menaruh semua makanan itu di atas meja di kamarnya.

Lucy segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk kamarnya ketika pelayan itu sudah keluar dari 'kamarnya'.

Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Kenapa pria berambut pink itu melakukan semua ini untuknya? Membawanya ke Hotel tanpa melakukan apa pun terhadapnya? Maksudnya, pria itu adalah seorang host di sebuah klub malam! Dan, dia yakin, tubuhnya cukup 'hot' untuk mengundang seorang host untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya! Tapi, kenapa pria itu tidak? Ini bukan berarti dia menginginkan di 'apa-apakan' oleh pria itu. Dia hanya heran.

Dan lagi...

Lucy melirik semua makanan di hadapannya.

Makanan di hadapannya itu semuanya adalah makanan kelas atas dan harganya sudah pasti sangat mahal.

Kenapa seorang host seperti pria itu mampu membeli semua makanan yang harganya mungkin sudah seperti biaya hidupnya satu tahun?

Apa jangan-jangan pria itu hanya memesan dan tagihannya diserahkannya kepada Lucy?

Hell! Kalau itu memang benar, dia akan menembak kepala pria itu sore ini!

Lucy meraih sendok di samping piring sup dan memakan makanannya dalam hening.

XXX

Lucy membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kesal.

Ah, sial.

Menyandarkan punggungnya, dia mendengus jengkel.

"Beraninya dia..." Lucy bersedekap di tempat duduknya. Perkataan Resepsionis saat dia ingin membayar biaya penginapan tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya.

_"Semua biaya check out termasuk tagihan sarapan Anda telah dibayar oleh pacar Anda semalam, Nona,"_

Lucy memukul-mukul setir di hadapannya.

Berani-beraninya pria itu membuatnya berhutang! Apalagi kepada seorang host!

Dan apa tadi? Pacar?

The Hell! Apa yang dikatakan pria sialan itu kepada Resepsionis tadi?! Aaarrghh! Pokoknya dia harus menemui pria itu secepatnya.

Lucy melirik jam di mobilnya. Jam 12 siang.

Dia harus pulang sekarang. Ayah dan Ibunya pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Bodohnya dia, kabur dari rumah hanya karena laki-laki brengsek macam Gray. Dia harus minta maaf pada Ayahnya.

Lucy menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, ah, syukurlah pria pink itu memakai mobilnya untuk mengantarnya ke sini.

Sepertinya... Dia berhutang banyak kepada pria itu... Host yang benar-benar membuatnya tertarik...

XXX

Lucy memasuki rumahnya, dengan segera, beberapa pelayan berlarian menghampirinya untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

Lucy tersenyum kepada mereka semua, "Aku baik-baik saja. Di mana Ayah?" tanya Lucy.

"Tuan ada di ruangannya, Nona," jawab salah satu pelayan.

Lucy mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu segera berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke ruang kerja Ayahnya.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu besar tempat Ayahnya berada, Lucy sempat terdiam sejenak. Menundukkan kepala pirangnya, apa yang harus dia katakan pada Ayahnya? Bagaimana dia harus berbicara?

Tok! Tok!

Lucy membulatkan manik karamelnya menyadari tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan mengetuk pintu tanpa dia sadari. Lucy langsung kelabakan. Ah, sudahlah. Hadapilah apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Masuk," sahut sebuah suara dari dalam.

Lucy meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup. Uhh. Dia mulai membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk.

"Ayah..." panggil Lucy.

Jude melebarkan matanya ketika melihat putri semata wayangnya tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Sontak, dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Lucy.

"L-Lucy? Syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Ke mana saja kau? Apa kau terluka? Ada seseorang yang menjahatimu?" tanya Jude dengan raut khawatir.

Lucy terkesima mendengarnya, dia pun semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya, penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan Ayah karena terlalu ketat padamu. Ayah dan Ibu sudah merundingkannya semalam, dan kami mengijinkan hubunganmu dengan Gray," ucap Jude.

Lagi-lagi Lucy membulatkan matanya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Lucy menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak, Ayah. Akulah yang harus minta maaf. Ayah benar. Gray memang tidak pantas untukku. Maafkan aku," ucap Lucy.

"Lucy... Apa yang sudah bocah itu lakukan padamu? Dia menyakitimu?" tanya Jude.

Lucy menggeleng lemah.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamarku. Biarkan aku sendiri dulu..." ucapnya, lemah.

Jude sempat diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk, membiarkan putri 'kecil'nya keluar dari ruangannya.

XXX

Lucy menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur empuk berukuran king size di kamarnya.

Hahh... Rasanya kemarin dan hari ini benar-benar berat. Dia seperti tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi sekarang, benar-benar mengenaskan. Padahal dulu dia benar-benar terobsesi untuk memiliki Gray.

Kenapa dia menyukai Gray? Karena pria itu 'dulu' sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Selalu memberikannya kehangatan dari pelukannya dan membuat hidupnya terasa lengkap di tengah kemewahan yang diberikan Ayahnya.

Tapi...

Lucy membanting bantalnya ke dinding.

Pria itu hanyalah seorang penghianat yang sangat hina sekarang. Dia paling tidak suka diduakan. Semua pria itu sama saja. All of man is very bastard.

Tiba-tiba Lucy teringat dengan seorang host di klub malam kemarin.

Lucy menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Semua pria itu memang brengsek kecuali 'dia'. Meskipun dia agak agresif sih...

Lucy mulai mengingat ciuman semalam. Dan saat itulah dia menampar dirinya sendiri.

Tapi... Dia benar-benar terpesona dengan suara pria itu. Ini aneh. Padahal dia tidak suka musik.

Kemudian, pandangan Lucy beralih ke laptop berwarna pink di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Berpikir sejenak, Lucy meraih laptop itu dan segera menghidupkannya.

Mendownload lagunya tidak ada salahnya kan?

Tapi... Bagaimana caranya? Dia kan tidak tahu apa judul lagu itu... Arrghh!

XXX

"Selamat datang, Gray-sama," seorang karyawan menyambut kedatangan Gray di sebuah kantor.

"Apa 'Direktur-sama' ada di ruangannya?" tanya Gray, dengan nada mengejek.

Karyawan itu meringis sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Ha'i. Tuan muda sedang ada di ruangannya," jawab karyawan itu.

Gray mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju ruangan sang 'Direktur', tentunya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Yo!" Teriak Gray ketika dia memasuki ruangan sang Direktur tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ketuk dulu pintu jika kau punya tata krama, Ice Brain!" sahut seorang pria di dalam ruangan itu.

Gray mencibir. "Seperti kau punya saja," kemudian tanpa disuruh lagi dia mendudukan diri di hadapan pria itu dan meminum kopi di depannya tanpa seijin pemilik.

"Hey! Aku belum sempat meminumnya, dasar stripper tidak tahu diri! Ke sini cuma mau ngajak berantem ya?!" amuk pria itu.

"Tunggu! Sabar dulu Flame head. Jika kau bertarung sekarang, nanti rambutmu yang sudah disisir selama setengah jam itu akan berantakan lagi..." Gray menahan tawanya.

Pria yang disebut 'Flame Head' itu langsung mengacak-acak rambut pinknya saat itu juga.

"Sialan kau, Gray! Ayo bertarung sampai mati di sini!" dia mulai emosi.

"Hah... Apa boleh buat." Gray melonggarkan dasinya. Wajahnya mulai serius.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk berkelahi." ucapnya.

Mendengar nada datar itu, sang pria berambut pink pun menjadi terdiam.

"Sejujurnya, aku ke sini untuk minta pertolonganmu, Natsu..."

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

AN: YO! Saya kembali hadir dengan fanfic terbaru~~ Eh, tenang. Fic ini saya targetkan hanya 2 atau 3 chapter doang kok. Fic ini spesial buat pemenang juara 1 NaLu Day Competition yaitu Arlzureine Karale... XD

Ada yang tau lagu yang dinyanyikan Natsu? Ada yang tau? Ada yang tau? Gak ada? Yaiyalah! #koklujawabsendiri

Itu saya karang sendiri... XD

Bingung habisnya mau pakai lagu apa. Ini request dari Azu sih... dan kayaknya prompt musiknya sama sekali gak nyentuh ya... TwT *nangis

Kuusahakan chapter 2-nya bakal nyentuh deh... XD

Hehe, bersedia meninggalkan jejak? XD

Salam manis,

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


End file.
